


Well Then

by Fordsie Thief (Swapder)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swapder/pseuds/Fordsie%20Thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if suddenly monsters were apart of everyday life?<br/>What happens when someone tries to get a job?<br/>What happens when That job is haunted?<br/>How would they react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Then

"Why are you still here, Frisk?" Asriel asked, "I mean, I'll just be a flower again. It's best if you forget me." The little, maybe 8, goat monster sighed. Little tears went down his fluffy muzzle. Frisk, she was often emotionless looking, began to cry slightly. Offering Asriel another hug, Asriel accepted. Frisk want so badly for the soft, warm hug to never end, when suddenly, there was a loud sparkling sound, and Both Frisk and Asriel stopped the embrace to see what had made the sound. Looking towards the sound, they noticed a soul. It was green soul, Kindness. The soul was above Asriel. Before The little goat monster could realize what it meant, Frisk already knew. Asriel caring for Frisk had brought back his soul! (Because reasons. Also, Green fits him. think about it.) 

 Asriel gasped when he realized what it meant. His eyes began to water even more. Smilin' he said, "Well... Then I guess I'll come..." He sniffled, "With you, frisk." He thought about how everyone would react. His smile suddenly grew larger, "I'll even see Mommy and Daddy! Golly, I wonder how they are, after I... Attacked." His smile dropped a little. They were thinking the same thing, _Would they remember and be angry at him? Or would they embrace him?_ They walked, holding hands, hoping for the best.

On the surface, 5 minutes before the Asriel Dreemurr god thing 

 I huffed. It was almost noon, and I was going to be late for the interview! Like every other job before this! Speeding up, I saw it in the distance, and I began to run, about to cross the street, when a car was coming. It was going to hit me. Standing there like a idiot, I raised my hands to block the car, as if that would save me. Bracing for the impact, that never came. The car had stopped. But not just any ol' stop, no, I never heard tires! After a minute, I noticed that there was no sound. Everyone was frozen in an endless motion. Except for for me. Looking around frantically, my eyes widened, and I ran to the Building I was originally going to.

Presently, underground

 Walking, hand in hand, Asriel and Frisk walked back to the broken barrier.  Asriel was a little shakey, afraid his mother or father would be upset, maybe angry, at him. When they were one turn away from seeing everyone again, he stopped. Frisk ask, "Why have you stopped?" 

To which he replied, "Wh-What if they hate me now? What if Sans tries to kill me? What if-"

"Then I'll protect you, Asriel. Come on, if I 'fought' and won against you, While you were a... Well, Basically a god, I'm sure We'll be fine!" 

"If you say so."

Smiling, Frisk said, "I KNOW so." 

 They continued to the room, Where Toriel and Sans were telling each other bad puns and jokes, Alphys and Undyne were chatting about anime, While Asgore was explaining to Papyrus that there might not be a royal guard anymore. Toriel was to first to hear Frisk and Asriel come in, "Ah! My child, Back fro-" Once she noticed Asriel, She put her hands to her mouth, Eyes watering, She exclaimed, "ASRIEL!" Asgore then took notice as well. Gasping, he ran over to Asriel, and hugged him, Toriel being the first to hug him. Asriel had started crying a storm, shouting, "MOMMY! DADDY!"


End file.
